


One shots DreamTeam/Minecraft stuff

by Athenx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenx/pseuds/Athenx
Summary: First try of one shots, idk we’ll see. I’m new to ao3 don’t hate me I have no idea how this works.Most will be short, just little drabbles. Some, I’m kinda into/proud of so we’ll see if anything takes off. Will mostly be either angst or shipping, probably centered around Dream.If the CC’s make it clear that they’re uncomfortable with shipping them, fanfics, or slightly weird content like this, I’ll immediately take this down!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Dream has DID

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t claim to know anything about DID, but I tried to use correct terms. I hate to say that I just like the idea of Dream being a system, but...

It had only been a day since Dream had told Sapnap and George about his recent diagnosis.

They got into a Discord call and talked for hours. Dream explained his diagnosis of DID, and Sap and George asked question after question to try and understand what their friend was going through. Dream didn’t mind. It felt nice to actually be heard and believed for once.

“So how are each of you made? Like the personalities,” Sap had asked.

Dream was quick to correct him, but tried to be nice about it. His headmates were quiet for once, knowing how important this conversation was.

“Well they’re called alters, and DID is generally formed because of a childhood trauma, and each alter serves a purpose to help the body cope or even function.”

They were silent for a moment.

“How many alters are there?” George asked.

Dream sighed. “We did a head count a while ago at six, but we’re pretty sure there’s a seventh now.”

“What about the others? Have we talked to any without knowing?” Sap asks.

“No, it’s almost always me Dream. I make sure to be the only one fronting when we make videos or game together.”

“Wait, you’re Dream? What about Clay?” George asks.

Dream sighs again. “Uh, yeah, he’s another alter. Technically Clay’s the host, and I’m an alter. But we’re all technically alters within the body.”

“Are we allowed to talk to any of the others?” Sap asks.

Dream chuckles. “Yeah, if you want. Now that you guys know, I might end up switching more often around you guys, but I’ll always let you know who it is and stuff.” He pauses. “Sorry if this is a lot. You can just call me Dream, most of the alters are cool with that.”

“No, it’s fine,” George says quickly. “Just let us know, and it’s not a problem.”

———

“Fuck! I fell of the cliff,” Dream cries, raging after another speed run fail.

George laughs. “Ha Ha! That’s what you get for being a dick earlier.”

“Fuck...” Dream says, but slowly his voice droops and cuts off. His eyes unfocus and he can feel a switch coming on. “George hold on.”

“What? Are you okay?” George says, suddenly serious. “Do you just like... need a minute?”

Silence. George waits.

Eventually, Dream’s mic sounds off again, but the voice sounds different. “Hi.”

“Uhh, was that a switch? Dream?”

“It’s Clay,” comes the response. “Dream got mad and rage quit, kinda.”

“Oh...” George says slowly. “Have we ever met before?”

Clay thinks for a moment. “Yeah, we’ve spoken a few times. I’m definitely worse at Minecraft than Dream is but I’ll still try.” He pauses. “Haha Dream is cringing right now.”

“Cringing? Why? Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, not you, me,” Clay laughs. “Dream didn’t want to tell you guys about the alters, so it’s just weird for us.”

“Oh,” George replies. “Well I’m glad he told me. I would’ve felt bad not knowing, I think.”


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting up with Sapnap and George, Dream takes every opportunity to wear long sleeved shirts until they roll up while he’s sleeping and the pair see them..

It was already a long day of driving, exploring Florida, and having fun together. Dream wore another long sleeved shirt, but just claimed that it was because he’s used to the Florida heat.

Sapnap asleep in Dream’s guest bedroom, and George snoring on the pull out couch, Dream was finally alone in his room.

Normally, he’d change into a short sleeve shirt to sleep in, but he just puts on a comfy long sleeve so that it’s safer.

Eventually, he falls asleep.

He’s woken by George suddenly flinging himself onto the bed.

“Wake up, Dreamy,” he yells. Dream can hear Sapnap making a mess of the kitchen and sighs. He reaches up to rub his eyes, but his vision spots the thin red lines on his arms exposed since the sleeves were rolled up from sleeping, and quickly pulls the sleeves down. He prays that George didn’t see.

“I’ll be helping Sapnap so you wake up so we can go swimming later!” George calls as he leaves for the kitchen. Dream sighs in relief. I guess he didn’t see...

~George’s POV~

“Sap, I totally saw scars on Dream’s arms.”

Sapnap pauses. “Like, scars scars?”

George nods. “Like, did it to himself. What do we do?”

“Well,” Sap starts. “Maybe we shouldn’t do anything. He should tell us before we dig into his business.”

George pouts while thinking. “But what if they’re recent? What if he’s struggling?”

“They’re old,” says Dream, who had appeared in the doorway. He looks embarrassed and sheepish, and subconsciously pulls down his sleeves over his wrists. “So don’t worry.”

No one says anything. The sizzle from Sapnap’s eggs fills the kitchen. It’s an awkward silence.

“Okay,” George finally says. “I just wanted to...” He doesn’t finish the sentence.


	3. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft IRL, where Dream respawns/dies for the first time since being joined by Sap and George, and lets off steam by disappearing into the night. (Switches povs a little so I hope it makes sense)

Dream POV

It wasn’t any different from when he was alone. Dream had been alone for a long time before he was joined by Sap and George. They were new, and scared, and Dream helped teach them how to survive.

Every time someone spawns, Dream is always the one to be their guide. When he joined, he was the first. He had no one, and had to teach it all to himself the only way he knew how: fighting his way through.

The night was approaching, and he was no where near home. Dream knew that Sapnap and George would both be there, knowing that they were still in the phase to never leave home unless it was daylight. They never strayed far, either.

So Dream was the explorer. He created the maps, found the different structures around the world, went to the nether for resources, and did most of the fighting. He was still their guide, which meant that their lives and safety came before his, always.

He was far from home, though. Dream could see the Moon on the horizon and smiled sadly. He could run all the way back, or hole up somewhere for the night. He hated being away from the house at night, though. Leaving Sap and George alone for that long worried him too much for comfort.

An arrow embedded in his back and he whipped around, sword already raised. The skelton was no match, and Dream struggled to reach behind him to pull the arrow out. Finally, he grabbed hold and tugged, and grimaced at the feeling.

Another skeleton, another arrow, this time in his shoulder. Then another. A spider and a creeper started approaching from beneath the trees, and Dream calculated an escape route. He turned to scan his surroundings, and was met face to face with a creeper.

Why didn’t he hear it? How did it get so close? Usually Dream was observant, and could easily evade creepers. He tried to pull up his shield in time, but the creeper exploded right before he could grab it.

“Fuck!” 

He winced at the pain, and opened his eyes to see the inside of the house. He glanced down at the bed he was standing beside; his spawn point. Spawning was always the worst. It was disorienting and it took a while to register that he wasn’t in danger anymore.

“Dream?” 

He whipped his sword out and held it in the direction of the voice.

George raised his hands quickly. “Hey, it’s me. You respawned, right?”

Glancing around and shakily lowering his weapon, Dream nodded. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve died, what happened?”

Dream didn’t want to say, but he mumbled, “creeper.” He knew George would only worry anyways.

“Ah,” was his response. “Did it hurt?”

Looking up, Dream nodded. He reached up to touch his shoulder, where the arrow had been embedded. “A few arrows, too.”

“Well I’m glad you set your spawn here,” George said happily. “It’s been a while since you’ve respawned.”

“Yeah...” Dream zoned. “A while.”

Last time Dream died, he had been alone in the world. George didn’t say ‘never’, but it was the truth. They had never seen him respawn before. Maybe Dream was losing his touch, losing awareness. Maybe he’s not worthy or strong or skilled enough to be a guide to anyone, let alone the people he wanted to call his friends.

“I’ll head out again as soon as daylight comes,” Dream says, sitting on the bed. “I’ll keep guard tonight, so you get some rest.”

George smiles and starts walking out. “Sap’s already dead asleep, and I’m soon to join him.” He waved. “Night, Dreamy.”

“Night,” he responded lightly. 

George left, and Dream was alone again. Sometimes being alone felt so much more calming than being with his roommates. It felt more natural. He didn’t have to rely on anyone, and he wasn’t relied on. Just himself, and his skills.

He grabs his sword, switches a lever, turning on the trap around the house that’ll prevent mobs from spawning nearby, and leaves for the night.

George POV

When George wakes up, the house is empty. He glances around to see Sap still sleeping, peacefully passed out at his spawn. But Dream was nowhere to be found.

Daylight peaked through the windows and George sighed. Did Dream leave already? He gets up and opens the door, wanting fresh air, only to see the trap running. Did that mean that Dream had left during the night? What was he thinking?

Scanning the horizon, he catches sight of a figure coming closer. He squints and spots the muddied green of Dream’s jacket.

As Dream comes closer, George can see the red covering him. 

“Dream!” George calls as soon as his friend was in hearing range. “When did you leave?”

“After you fell asleep,” came the grunted response. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“You need to rest, and heal, and maybe even let us take care of you for once—“

“No!” Dream yelled suddenly. “I said I’m fine, George. I don’t need anyone’s help, especially not from you two.”

He winced. He didn’t mean to sound so mean. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

George softened and guided Dream inside. “I know. At least rest for a bit.”

Dream let himself be guided for once, and collapsed onto his bed with a soft groan. “Maybe for just a moment,” he whispered, his eyes already falling shut.

When Sapnap woke up, George quickly shushed him. “Dream was out last night again, he came back this morning.”

“Is he asleep?”

“Yeah, don’t wake him. He needs the rest after...”

Neither of them said it, but they both knew. When Dream got frustrated, or when he felt powerless, or when he just needed to be alone again, he went out at night and fought mobs until daytime. 

His first respawn was surely the reason. George had been surprised to see him spawn, and when Dream had raised his sword in defense like a warrior, all George felt was sadness. 

Sadness that Dream had had to deal with respawn, with mobs and with surviving all on his own before Sap and George joined. George hoped that one day, Dream would rely on them, too.

For now, they let him sleep.


	4. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder makes themself at home and shares something Dream has been keeping a secret (his face).

Dream is kidnapped (sapnap and George can hear it through a discord call) and the kidnappers beat him up and show his face to the world (on camera).

At first, people are hesitant to believe it’s really him. No one knows what he looks like, after all. George doubts it the most, but then he sees sapnap’s face drained of color (sap has seen his face).

Dream looks away when George finally realizes. His face, bloodied bruised and swollen, isn’t a good first impression. 

The kidnappers say “Seems like they don’t believe me. You’re known for your voice, right? Go ahead, say something for the camera.”

Dream refuses, and the kidnapper punches him square in the jaw. “Repeat after me,” they say. “My name is Clay.”

“...my name is C-Clay.” His voice shakes and it feels like his heart stops beating. Everyone knows it’s him now. Everyone knows his face now.

“And I’m gonna die soon.”

“And...” he coughs, and spits out blood. He’s terrified, but tries to hide it. But he can’t hide the tears streaming down his face. He tries a nervous smile, instead. “And I’m gonna die soon.”

George and Sapnap can see the fear in Dream’s eyes, can hear the terror in his voice. Dream is tied to a chair in his own bedroom, exposing his messy floor and unmade bed.

The kidnapper leans down in view of the camera. They wear a hauntingly familiar white mask. “And he had a camera this whole time,” they scoff. “He just never used it. Isn’t that cruel?”

They grab Dream’s cheeks in one hand and brings his face up to look them in the eyes. “But I guess you wanted to milk it for whatever it’s worth, huh?”

Dream pulls away and doesn’t look up at the camera. Instead, he focuses on his lap, or the floor, or anything else. He tries to close his eyes, but all he can see behind them is the barrel of the gun held loosely by the kidnapper. He resorts to staring at his lap, staring at his legs as his whole body starts shaking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s all in video,” they laugh. “So you can get as popular as you’ve always dreamed of.”


	5. Thanks for the grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Based off the real interaction between them on someone’s stream (I forget whose).

“I think I’m done,” George mumbles, apparently giving up after two games. Everyone is disapproving, but George leaves anyways. A few minutes later, he gets a text from Dream.

_> :(_

_  
_He smirks. Serves him right, especially for all the shit he’s been talking recently. George types out a response.

_Thanks for the grand, simp._

A minute passes. George quickly puts down his phone when he realizes how anxiously he’s waiting for a response. But when the phone dings, he grabs it immediately.

_Buy something nice with it._

Blushing at the mental image, George covers his face, even though Dream can’t see him. He hesitates on deciding what to reply, but then slowly types one out.

_I will. And you don’t get to see._

There’s an instant reply.

_> :(_


	6. Thanks for the grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Based off the real interaction between them on someone’s stream (I forget whose).

“I think I’m done,” George mumbles, apparently giving up after two games. Everyone is disapproving, but George leaves anyways. A few minutes later, he gets a text from Dream.

_> :(_

_  
_He smirks. Serves him right, especially for all the shit he’s been talking recently. George types out a response.

_Thanks for the grand, simp._


	7. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense scene (that I didn’t write) with Dream bottoming and Sap&George topping, a justly deserved aftercare and cuddle sesh is in order.

Dream cowers on the bed as Sap pulls out slowly. His limbs feel absolutely weak, and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath.

George gently speaks. “Dream? Is touching okay?”

Curled up, Dream looks pitiful. He shakes his head no, and so the pair give him some space. Dream wraps his arms around himself and keeps his eyes closed. He often goes non-verbal after intense scenes, and so the three of them breathe in the silence, calming down.

“Dream?” Sap asks. He gets a hum as a response. “Can you talk?”

Dream opens his eyes and shakes his head no again. He already knows his voice will be rough and scratchy, but he doesn’t have the energy or the willpower to say anything.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Sapnap says. “Can George and I start cleaning up?” He watches closely as Dream nods slightly.

Gentle arms guide Dream upright, and he groans at the strain and the soreness covering his body. George holds him up as Sap cleans up the mess they made, making sure to keep an eye on Dream’s body language, so that he never was uncomfortable with the touches.

“I...” Dream whispers. He pauses, waiting for his voice to return. The pair don’t force him, and wait for him to continue at his own pace. “I’m tired...”

“I know,” hums George. “But we have to clean up and get you home first. Did you want to cuddle once you’re in bed?”

Dream nods, relieved that he didn’t have to ask. “I want...” He pauses again. “...hug.”

Sapnap smiles. “Of course, Dreamie.” He puts down the cloth he was using to clean up, and slowly wraps his arms around Dream, gently holding him against his chest.

Dream melts into the touch and loosely wraps his arms around Sap’s shoulders. He can’t really stop the tears that start flowing down his cheeks, but he lets them happen. Not speaking, crying, and emotional dumps are pretty common after a scene as intense as that—at least for Dream—and the pair lets him.

~at home~

Dream practically collapses onto the bed, curling in on himself again. Sap and George look down at him for a moment. He had always curled up like that, and they both thought that it made him look younger, and more vulnerable.

Gently, so as not to disturb Dream, Sapnap climbs into the bed, wrapping his arm over Dream from behind, claiming the big spoon.

George follows suit, but crawling in front of Dream, claiming little spoon. Dream immediately wraps his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest as he dozes off to sleep.

The three of them lay there, dozing and relaxing after the scene, and all of them eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Hostage (rewritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewritten version of the previous chapter “hostage,” and I’ll try and actually write it out this time, since last time it was just a copy and paste from my notes app lmao.
> 
> TW: gunshot, tied to a chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh it’s a rough draft and really only an into but I still like it.

The day started normally. In fact, it was going to be a good day right up until it suddenly wasn’t.

Dream had woken up earlier than usual, and found himself taking a cold shower to give him an extra energy boost before he downed a cup or two of coffee. The jitters of the caffeine always seemed to help him play Minecraft better, not that he’d tell anyone that.

He didn’t have breakfast, though. He planned on filming some stuff with Sapnap and George until around noon, and Dream figured that he could just have a large lunch instead of cooking up anything to eat right away. He was never hungry right after waking up, anyways.

Pouring some creamer into his coffee and grabbing a spoon to stir it, Dream headed back to his bedroom, trying to amp himself up for another recording sesh. When he sat down, however, something didn’t feel right. He couldn’t place it, but when he sipped his coffee, the taste was... different. He had made it the same way he always did, but it was just off.

Shaking it off as just being nervous to film, since he always ended up getting anxious, Dream started to boot up his computer when a flash of light from behind him, and a loud bang right next to his ear, startled him from the chair and had him grabbing at his ears to stop the ringing.

Disoriented and confused, and definitely terrified at the sudden noise, Dream stood and turned, but something hit the side of his head before he could register what he was seeing in his room. Who he was seeing.

Blackness overtook his vision.

When he could finally open his eyes, he was nervous to. Dream listened for noise before cautiously opening one eye, squinting at the light from his monitor that seemed to send daggers into his skull.

“You’re awake! Good.” The voice came from behind him, and it seemed lighthearted.

Confused and scared, Dream tried to move, but found his wrists tied together behind him, and his legs tied to the chair legs, immobilizing him in the chair. He struggled for a moment before a hand was placed on his shoulder firmly.

“That’s not a good idea,” the man said, leaning close enough to Dream’s ear that he could hear his breath. He shuddered and tried to turn his head to look, but was forced to look straight ahead by a hand that grabbed his jaw roughly.

“Now,” the man continued. “Let’s call your friends, shall we?”

Terrified, Dream hesitated. “What... what do you want?”

Laughing, the response was curt. “You’ll see.”


	9. Some S&M but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... Sapnap and Dream finally have a conversation they’ve been dancing around, and put out feelers for the spark of a new kind of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this on tumblr but I started to imagine them as Sapnap and Dream so I just changed the names and here we are.

Two friends, dancing around each other, trying not to outwardly say what they want from the other, that they know about each other. It’s a painful dance, and their friendship is never the same.

“I...” Dream starts. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I know you know I’m a sadist.” 

The air leaves Sapnap’s lungs, and his eyes go wide. 

“But,” Dream continues, trying to keep eye contact. “I also know that you’re a masochist.”

Sapnap deflates, and sit down on the couch with a thwump. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to even approach what he wants to ask.

“Do you...” Dream asks cautiously. “Do you also want... this?”

“...also?”

Dream looks away. “I mean, we’re too compatible not to think about that stuff. Plus, you’re...”

“I’m, _what_?”

He sighs. “You’re really hot, Sap.”

Sapnap’s eyes go wide. He stops thinking about what he says before he says it. “So are you.”

He watches as Dream stupidly grins, watches as he approaches ever so slowly, starts lowering himself down onto the couch besides him. “So...”

“So,” Sapnap repeats simply, dumbly. He can’t initiate it, he finds. Can’t even bare to expose himself like this, by asking his best friend to hit him, to beat him, to fuck him so hard he cries out in pain.

Dream seems to know this, though. He always just seems to...  _ know _ .

“Sap...”

“Dream, I—” He’s interrupted by a loud, sudden smack across his cheek. His head turns to the side, his face stinging. He brings a hand up automatically, holding the side of his face.

“Was that okay? Tell me, alright? I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.”

Sapnap’s eyes start watering, his voice shaking as he becomes vulnerable, shifting to a state of mind where it’s okay to be seen as filthy, as disgusting. It’s okay to beg for more when you’re both on the same wavelength.

“H-hit me again,” he whispers. Dream doesn’t move, waiting for something else. “ Please ,” he adds, and he watches as Dream grins, his eyes glinting with an excitement Sapnap had never seen before.

“Of course,” Dream croons, leaning forward and placing his hand on Sapnap’s cheek, caressing where he had struck. Then, he pulls back, winds up, and slaps him again. His head is flown to the side again, and he blinks against it.

Sapnap has a tear down his cheek, but wipes it away with one hand while hiding his growing erection with the other. He breathes hot as he reels from the second blow. “Dream, is this...” he takes a shaky breath. “Is this what you want, too?”

Dream smiles kindly. “I’ve wanted this ever since I met you, Sap.” He sighs, and brushes his fingers through Sapnap’s hair softly. “This almost feels like a dream.”

Sapnap laughs. “Me too,” he says. “This doesn’t feel real.”

“How long... have  _ you _ wanted this?”

Sapnap hesitates. He looks up shyly. “Ever... since I met you, too.”

Dream smirks and tenses his fingers still in Sapnap’s hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging slightly, bringing his head back.

“Good,” he whispers. “Do you know the stop light safe words?”

He tries to nod, and Dream smiles again. “God, you’re so perfect.” He reaches up and brushes a tear from his face. “So beautiful.”

He leans forwards. “Can... can I wreck you?”

Sapnap looks over, nervous but excited. “ _ Please _ ,” he breaths.


	10. DID part 2 kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has DID, and Clay still has to unhappily adjust to being himself while fronting (although he never fronts for long). Sapnap and George get the full brunt of it lol. 
> 
> AKA another Dream DID mess. Kinda takes place after my first chapter fic but it could be a different one, doesn’t really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t claim to know anything about DID, and I’m sorry in advance if any of this is incorrect or offensive. I hate to say it, but it’s just an AU! I tried to have fun (in a sense) with it.

Clay had never really talked to George and Sapnap as himself, before. He was always pretending to be the “Dream” persona everyone saw him as. And, while they knew his “real“ name was Clay, they hadnt known that he was a whole separate person, which was fine.

George and Sapnap are _Dream’s_ friends, and he’s turned his hobby with them into a passion, and then a career. New alters formed, but Dream’s success was always at the forefront. None of the other alters had their shit together like him, so he just kinda ran things.

So talking to George and Sapnap as himself was... hard. He found himself wanting to leave, wanting to play up a persona so that he didn’t have to be real and vulnerable. Playing “Dream,” he was good at. 

“Clay?” George calls.

“What? Sorry, I’m here.” Totally forgetting the conversation, Clay rubs his face and shakes his head as if they could see him. “What were we talking about?”

He could hear their hesitation in the silence.

”Well,” Sapnap starts. “ _You_ were the one speaking, and then you just kinda... faded out.”

”Oh.” Yeah, that sounds like him alright. “Yeah, sorry.”

”No, don’t apologize,” George rushes. “Was it disassociation? Or... another switch?”

Clay looks up. “What?”

”I...” George says sheepishly, “did some research.”

”Aw,” Clay teases. “Georgie—“

“So? Are you okay or not?” George sounds frustrated, but Dream in his head reassures him that George is just teasing, playing it up. Clay relaxes a bit.

”Yeah, I’m fine. I guess it was dissociation, yeah. Just... thinking about stuff.”

”What kind of stuff?” Sapnap laughs, expecting a funny answer. He still wasn’t used to anyone other than Dream being in his friend’s body.

Clay thought for a moment. “I was thinking about acting,” he says simply. “About putting on a performance.”

”Oh?” Sapnap teases. George laughs. “Were you a musical nerd? You totally were, right?”

Dream scoffs in the headspace, annoyed that he was, in fact, a musical kid. He was too scared to go on stage so he mainly stayed in the audiences, though.

”No,” Clay states. “Like when the other alters pretend to be Dream.”

Silence. Clay can feel himself put the body’s hand to his face, an influence from Dream in the headspace. Clay rolls his eyes. They already knew, right?

”Uh,” Sapnap goes first. “Did you... do that a lot?”

”Sure,” Clay smiles. “I’m the one that’s best at it.” He pauses, makes sure to go silent, then makes a loud bang on the table to grab their attention.

”Clay? What was that?”

”Its... it’s Dream now, sorry. Clay is... not great with words, my bad. Don’t take it personally.”

He can hear Sapnap and George chuckle. “Let’s just do the video, okay? I’ll load up minecraft.”

”Dude,” Sapnap says. “I can’t tell if Clay likes me or not.”

”I don’t,” Clay says, changing his posture and tone. “Surprise, still me, and you’re just _Dream’s_ friends, you’re the normal people Dream hangs out with. I’m someone completely different, and he wants me to just play Minecraft as if I care about his interests.”

He takes a breath, and forces Dream away from the front for just a few more seconds. “Everything out here, everything online, that’s all Dream. He’s the host, after all. That doesn’t make us friends by association, alright?”

Another breath. He revels in the silence he’s created. “Now, I’ll leaving. Unless, of course, Dream is too scared to pick up the mess I’ve just made.”

Sapnap and George don’t say anything for a long time. Eventually, Dream’s discord closes, and he appears offline. They still don’t say anything.

An hour later, they get a text in the group chat.

_I’m sorry. Clay can be... He’s just a lot to handle sometimes. I’ll try and keep him from fronting around you guys from now on, I think that’ll be better for everyone._

Sapnap had fallen asleep, and so George responds first, and almost instantly. _Who is this now?_

_Dream. It’ll be just me for a while._

_Why? Is Clay okay?_

_Yeah, he’s fine. He was kinda right, so I figure leaving him alone is best until he cools off. He was just weirded out by fronting and not having to act like me_

_Oh_

_I’m sorry again. Craft?_

_I’ll never say no to that :p_


	11. High Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap, living together in Florida. Sap finally has the chance to get Dream absolutely blazed for the first time, and they get into some pretty deep high convos. I wonder what’ll slip out (Dream will tell Sap he’s gay, that’s what slips out). Doesn’t end with them together, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do illegal drugs. It’s too late to write this but it was in my head and I had to write it down before I lost my mind.

Sapnap chuckled at Dream chowing down on the brownies. “Careful man, don’t go overboard and make me trip sit you.”

Dream shook his head, wiping crumbs from his mouth. “Bro, I’ll be fine. I’m like seven feet tall, I can’t eat just _one_.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Sap laughed. He really wasn’t sure if Dream should eat that many, but it’s not like he can’t just sleep it off if it gets to be too much.

~3 hours later~ (Ik ik a time skip, don’t hate me)

”Bro, you good?”

Dream looks over to Sapnap, barely seeing him through his eyelashes. “Huh?”

Sapnap cautiously gazes at him, gauging how high he actually was. Was it too much? “The movie ended like, 10 minutes ago.”

”Oh,” Dream said, letting the words sink in. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

”So... what did you think?”

”It was...” Dream mumbled. “I dunno, I love nature documentaries like these, but I really only pay attention when there’s birds.”

”Oh yeah?” Sapnap could sniff the air of conversation around Dream, and really _really_ hoped he was about to lay out some high thoughts. Getting a person high for the first time and hearing the type of shit they say can be the best part.

”Yeah!” Dream smiles. “Whenever we play Minecraft, I always want to get a parrot. It’s always in the back of my mind, as a possibility, you know? Minecraft can be so... adventurous and exploritative and just _cool_.”

Sapnap smiles, listening. It’s cute that Dream talks about Minecraft, even when they’re technically “off duty.” It’s really a passion of Dream’s, and it’s cool to see him talk about it excitedly, even while high.

”Yeah, that sounds cool, man.”

”It’s _so_ cool,” Dream says. “All that coding, all that creativity. I wanna kiss the guy that pitched adding parrots at some Mojang board meeting.”

”Oh? I bet you’d only actually do it if it were a hot woman,” Sapnap laughs.

”Nah,” Dream shrugs his shoulder. “I don’t think I’d care. Kissing guys is pretty much the same as kissing girls, anyways.”

Sapnap pauses for a moment. Was this the direction the high confessions were going? If so, he wasn’t high enough for it. “Pass me the bong,” he said quickly, holding out his hand.

Dream finds it on the table and hands it off, reaching back to pass the lighter, too. He leans back on the couch and Sapnap sits next to him, putting the glass in his lap and just taking a _rip_.

Coughing, Sapnap waves his hand in front of him. In between breaths, he forces, “Go... on...”

Dream sighs and leans his head back. “I dunno man. It just really doesn’t matter, you know? You should like someone for who they are, not because of stupid made-up societal rules. They already dictate enough, man.”

Sapnap nods along, putting his hand to his chest and finally catching his breath. “Yeah, I get that. I had a celebrity crush on Ryan Reynolds specifically in Deadpool. The messed up skin and everything.”

Dream laughs. “I think _everyone_ has a crush on Ryan Reynolds.”

”Yeah,” Sapnap smiles. “So? Who was your celebrity crush? Any hotties grab your eye?”

Dream chuckles. “I always had my go-to beauty queen hot female celebrity I’d always say as my answer, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

Sapnap furrows his eyebrows. “Why? Why say her then?”

”Well,” Dream sighs. He pauses a beat and thinks about what he wants to say. Sapnap can’t wait. “I think saying I wanted to fuck Neil Patrick Harris doesn’t look good for my image, you know?”

Sapnap doesn’t say anything. They let it sit in the air, both of them with pits in their stomachs from knowing what Dream just said, but being too high to deal with it properly.

”I...” Dream says slowly. Sapnap lets him take his time. No one says anything for a minute.

”I’m gay.”

Trying to damage control, Sapnap quickly laughs loudly. ”You’re also _super_ fucked right now, dude, don’t say anything you don’t mean.”

”No, man,” Dream shakes his head. “I was gonna tell you anyways. It’s not really a huge thing, I’ve known it for a while, and it won’t change anything with us or with George or anything with YouTube—”

”Dude,” Sap interupts. “Don’t worry about it, I wasnt gonna make a huge deal. Not unless you want me to.”

Dream chuckles. “Now what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means it’s cool.” Sapnap smiles. “It _means_ that now I can be your proper wingman.”

Dream groans, but grins. “Oh, we are _so_ not having that conversation right now.”

Sapnap laughs. “Nah, man. You wanna watch another nature doc? I can find one about birds if you wa—“

”Yes that sounds _amazing_ ,” Dream gushes, making Sap chuckle and scroll through Netflix.

Trip sitting wasn’t so bad, I guess. What _excellent_ high conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me for picking Neil Patrick Harris. I literally couldn’t get his name out of my head, idk why. So that’s what you get. Idk how to end this. Just two bros chillin, gettin blazed, havin a blast.


	12. Another DID Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sections, first is Dream w a lie detector forced to reveal a deep secret (spoiler it’s him having DID) and second is S&G kinda catch one of Dream’s switches, and then the text conversation a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m high 🤷♂️

It wasn’t like it was any huge secret. It was just.. something Dream kept to himself, and was generally private about it. It was more uncomfortable and triggering to talk about, not a secret.

Until the band around his arm peeped, indicating he had told a lie.

Sapnap and George both grin. 

“So? What’s your big secret, then?” George snickered.

Dream’s smile froze on his face as he searched for some way to respond.   
  
“You guys believe this crap? It’s an arm band, not a polygraph.”

Sapnap smiles. “Don’t get so defensive, man. It’ll make us more suspicious.”

Dream sighs. “Again, I don’t have this huge secret you guys think I—”

The armband beeps. _Fuck_.

Sapnap crosses his arms. “You can either tell us your secret, or you take a shot. But drinking is basically admitting that you _do_ have a secret.”

Dream contemplates, and makes a decision pretty quick, pouring and then downing a shot of flavored vodka. He makes a slight face, and looks away embarrassed.

”Dream has a secret,” George sings, “Dream has a secret.”

”Oh shut up, George,” Dream scoffs, but doesn’t say anything else. His smile is starting to feel less and less real. “Ask another question.”

George raises a hand. “Next one! Why don’t you want to tell us your secret?”

Dream scoffs. “They have to be yes or no questions, George.”

”Okay fine. Are you not telling us because you’re embarrassed?”

”Hmm... I guess. Yes.” The machine doesn’t beep.

”Are you not telling us because it’s porn related?”

Dream laughs. “No.” No beep.

”Are you not telling us because you’re afraid we’ll hate you?”

Dream hesitates, considering answers. He can admit to himself that yeah, he’s worried about that, but there’s no way he could just say that.   
  
“No.”

The machine beeps. _Shit_.   
  
Sapnap pipes up. “We won’t hate you, Dream. We just wanna know you.”

Dream makes a face. “What? That’s not just you guys, I don’t usually open up... ever. I just, don’t.” He shrugs.

Sapnap and George look sad, and Dream wonders if he’s saying the wrong things. “I mean, you guys are obviously my best friends, you guys know the most about me.”

”But not _everything_ ,” Sapnap quips.

”Why do you _need_ to know everything?” Dream snaps back.

The trio grows silent. He’s messing it up.

”I mean, I’ll tell you if you _want_ me to, but—”

”Nah, man, don’t make this on us.”

”What?” Dream asked incredulous. “ _You’re_ the ones asking me yes or no questions! This is what you asked!”

”You could tell any sort of secret, and we wouldn’t know if you were telling the truth.”

Dream sighs and rolls his eyes. “Then ask me _yes or no questions_ , like you’re _supposed_ to.”

George huffs. “Is the secret creepy?”

”No.”

”Illegal?”

”No.”

”Something to do with your family?”

”Not directly. Well... yeah, I’ll say no.”

”Something to do with us?”

”No.”

”An illness?”

Dream hesitates. He makes another face and takes a breath, grimacing. “ _Technically_... yes.”

There’s a pause. Sapnap panics. “ _Oh my god do you have cancer_ —”

”No, man,” Dream smirks. “I don’t have _cancer_.”

George huffs again. “Don’t make us ask you if you have every single illness that exists. Just tell us already and get this over with so we can move on.”

Dream smiles, but forces it a little bit. “It’s, uh, it’s a _mental_ illness. A kinda... a kinda weird one.”

Sapnap smirks. “We already know you have ADHD man, it’s okay.”

”Fuck off, dude,” Dream snips, smiling nervously. “It’s... uh and by the way it won’t change anything, like with YouTube or anything, but... uh, yeah, it’s... DID.”

”Wait, huh?” Sapnap leans forward. “Spell it again?”

”Uh, D I D,” Dream says clearly. “Disasociative Identify Disorder. It’s... it’s a personality disorder.”

Sapnap raises his phone to the mic. “Say it again, Siri didn’t catch it.”

”Hey Siri, Dissociative identity disorder.”

Siri pings to life, and has answers in moments. “Dissociative Identity Disorder is a mental disorder characterized by the maintenance of at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states.”

They all sit in the silence, absorbing the information. Dream has heard it a thousand times by now, but knows that it’s a foreign concept to the pair. He watches their eyes stare at nothing, cogs in their brains still turning at the info dump, processing it and understanding what it means, and then relating it to Dream. Dream has again, seen this a thousand times, and simply watches the cogs turn. He knows they’ll have questions, and goes to take off the arm band. They’re past that point anyways, he figures.

”So...” Sapnap starts. “You’ve got at least two personalities?”

_Very good,_ Dream thinks. _At least he grasped it._

_”_ Yeah,” Dream shrugs. “Essentially.”

Sap and George stare in silence, waiting for a further explanation. Dream readies his ‘I just told someone new about DID’ speech.

”Basically I went through some shit as a kid, and to deal, my brain formed these... different personalities called Alters, which serve as just, a bunch of people living in the same body.”

Another silence. “So what, your actual name isn’t Clay?”

Dream shifts uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah, no, that’s not me. I’m Dream, and Clay’s a different Alter. He’s the, uh, he’s the host, meaning he was the original. The body’s legal name is Clay.”

“So you’re an... Alter?”

Dream nods and cracks his knuckles nervously. “Yup, that’s me. It’s why I hated being called Clay, that’s cause,” he tries to shrug it off and chuckle, “it’s not my name.”

“So, can you just switch out?”

”Its... more complicated than that, but yeah.”

”So can we talk to Clay?”

Dream looks up to make sure he heard right. He _hates_ this question. It’s the worst and it makes him _feel_ the absolutely worst. He rubs his hand at the back of his neck and hopes his voice stays steady. “Oh... I’d, uh, rather not do that, sorry. It’s just kinda... yeah, that’s not something I want you to ask of me.”

*im sick of writing this scene I’m time skipping to when they know all about it already, but it’s the first time they see him switch or a different alter*

In the middle of the game, Dream suddenly logs from Minecraft. Sap and George quickly ask an array of complaints, and turn to the discord server to see what’s up, only to find Dream leaning back in his chair, holding his head in his hands.

“Dream?” George asks. He doesn’t respond.

They give him a few minutes, having a silent text conversation about what they should do.

_Gogy: Do we wait???_

_Sappy: Yeah, I think so ?_

_Gogy: How long?_

_Sappy: ...until he wakes up?? Idk_

”...sorry,” comes from Dream’s mic, and the pair’s eyes zoom to their computer screens. 

They barely catch a view of Dream slouching in a chair, making himself as small as possible, with a very unreadable and foreign expression, reaching up and turning off the camera.

”Sorry,” they hear again, and the voice sounds like Dream’s, but just... a little different. “I’m... gonna go, I know this is inconvenient.”

”You okay?” Sapnap asks cautiously, careful to not use names. He had done research for a reason.

”Yeah, fine. I can keep playing in a little while.” His voice is strained, and obviously rehearsed.

”Is this... Dream?” George hesitates. It might be pushing, but he needs to know. Needs to work on being a better friend.

Silence. “Did he tell you about us?” came a small voice, nervous and scared and strange.

”Not a lot.”   
  
More silence, and it’s deafening.

”Well, I’m Cla-” The mic cuts out, and moment later, Dream’s discord account officially goes offline.

Sap and George send flurries of texts, but decide after a bit to give the guy some space. This was obviously something they couldn’t just understand and see all at once. They had forced him to tell them, and now they’re letting him show them on his own terms.

Three hours later, they get a text in the group chat.

_Dreamy: hey_

_Sappy: are you okay?_

_Dreamy: yeah I’m fine. Sorry about earlier_

_Gogy: so, it was an alter?_

_Dreamy: yeah.. sorry. I’ll try not to let that happen again_

_Sappy: dude, you don’t have to hide it so much. We already know, and we’re chill w it_

_Dreamy: I know, it’s just..._

_Dreamy: It’s like introducing cringy family to cool friends. It’s awkward_

_Sappy: aw, you think we’re cool?  
_

_Gogy: aww_

_Dreamy: shut up_

_Dreamy: anyway, I’m back. Are you guys still playing?_

_Sappy: I’m kicking George’s ass in csgo_

_Gogy: no you aren’t you’re literally losing_

_Dreamy: bet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this I had no idea where this was going but I guess it ended up here.


End file.
